Kingdom of Turan
Turan is a country located on Earth. Turanians are one of the nations who fled from Earth with Exile during the Earth regeneration plan. They returned to Earth 118 years ago. They have six crescent shaped Exiles which orbit the Earth and appear like six moons in the sky. The country of Turan is located at the end of the Black Sea section of the Grand Lake. It was a peaceful and prosperous country that has been friendly and cooperative with the nation of the Ades Federation before the assasination of the Empress Farahnaz Augusta and the rise of Premier Luscinia Hafez that led to the expansion of the Ades Federation and conflict with its neighboring nations. Based on observation, Turan appears to filled and surrounded by forests, hills and perhaps, wheat (due to its location which is close and neighboring to the United Kingdom of Anatoray Disith, which has bountiful lands of greenery and wheat). It is also bordered by the Black Sea section of the Grand Lake, which served as the country's religion and culture. For communication, they talk and communicate with Greek, which is the common and main language among the neighboring nations and regions with exception of Glacies. Their culture appears to be orginated and developed from the regions and people of Europe (Southern), and their religion having founded and evolved on the Grand Lake. Turan would later be defeated with its military forces assaulted and destroyed by the Ades Federation navy, and its capital city, Iglasia devastated by the activation and use of Turan's Exile. The nation would then be annexed by the Ades Federation to become one of its provinces and territories in its quests and ambitions to expand its territories and rule over the people. Government The nation of Turan and its affairs are governed and managed by its monarch and government, which consists of its King/Queen, who acts as the representative and diplomat of Turan's diplomacy and foreign affairs, commander and strategist of Turan's military affairs, governor of the Turan's national and internal affairs, and as the symbolic head of state, with the help and advice from his/her group of advisers and ministers. The Queen monarch of Turan is also the Key to the Exile. As the King of Turan was ill and bedridden, the control and governance over Turan was handed to his successor, Princess Liliana il Graziosco Merlo Turan. After the untimely death of Liliana the throne was entrusted to her younger sister and second heiress Princess Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan. It can be noted and concluded that the government and monarchy of Turan treasures peace and prosperity, and is caring and concerned over its people and affairs, and therefore, would resort to meetings, agreements and treaties in order to ensure and achieve peace. However, it would be tricked by the Ades Federation into the defeat of its military forces and the destruction of its government and capital city. Military Strength The Turan military forces consisted of its naval fleet of battleships , which acts as the nation's primary assault and defense forces, led by its flagship Lasas, and its ground forces of artillery guns and vehicles, which served as defense and support forces of the nation. Their battleships appears to be armed with multiple cannons and guns, as well as depth charges and smoke launchers, and fast and swift accredited to their aerodynamic (yet unusual) design. However, they do not have sufficient or durable armor that can tolerate and protect the battleships against enemy weapons and assaults, which results in the defeat of the Turan military at the Battle of Grand Lake as they were assaulted and bombarded by the devastating and heavy cannons and guns of the Ades Federation navy. The naval fleet also used Vanships which acted as reconnaissance and intelligence units operating from far distances and reporting to their fleets on the size, weapons and etc., of the enemy fleets. Their ground forces, meanwhile, consist of artillery units that are armed with long-range anti-air artillery cannons which can launch artillery assaults and cause serious and heavy damages and casualties to the navies and fleets of other countries, as demonstrated during the defense of Iglasia. Due to their range and weapons, the ground forces form the defense of Turan. The military forces of Turan is commanded and led by its generals and possibly, the King/Queen of Turan, as shown and evidenced by Princess Liliana's and Princess Millia's commanding and leading of their fleets. Trivia * Turan was the Etruscan goddess of love and vitality. In art, she was usually depicted as a young winged girl. She was commonly associated with birds such as the dove, goose and above all the swan. * The location of Turan on the map of Earth corresponds with a portion of present-day Russia (between Kazakhstan and the Ukraine). Category:Locations